You're Not Worthless
by doodledinkey
Summary: Cato and Clove are best friends, but boy develop feelings for eavh other. What happens when they both volenteer for the games? Will the kill each other? Do they still have a chance to be happy with each other? A Clato story based on the book, but with alternate scenes, and ending. IF YOU ARE NOT A CLATO SHIPPER, DO NOT READ! CLATO BASED! Rated M just in case! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Training Part One - Clove

So today was only a couple days away from the reaping for the 74th annual hunger games, and the pressure was on. Last years Hunger games was an 'off year' meaning that a career didn't win, so this year is very important. The career tributes consist of only the strongest and best tributes from mainly the top three districts, 1,2, and 4. Since this is the week before the games, and the reaping, the trainers, and other staff members are looking closely to find who they think should volunteer. The trainers are searching very hard, especially today, to find two fit career tributes so that we can act like a career district again, and bring home another victory. I am the best girl, however, I am only 17, so I will be volunteering for next year. However, my coach Randall always said, 'always train like this year will be your last.' And I always did.

So I worked especially hard in training today, and refused to let the nerves get to me. Today was also special, because I was with coach Randall. I only got Coach Randall 4 days a week, and I could only afford him if I continued to work hard. Also, Coach Randall was very hard to get, and was extremely hard on his students. For instance, A regular coach gives their student a water break every four hours. At least that's what Coach Mandy did. She was the main coach for the district two tribute last year. He died very badly in the game, she lost her job, and the rest is history. I tried to remember the last time I saw her, when I realized it was yesterday. Everyone pitied her because she became a drunkie, who you could never have a real conversation with. I saw her yesterday at the local bakery. It was my brother's birthday, so I was getting him a cookie. She looked at me, glared, and went to the next store to beg for more money. The baker looked at me, but I shrugged it off. People gave me those kind of looks all the time.

While tossing my knives at the targets, I became lost in thought. It wasn't until Randall kicked me in my gut, that I had realized that I had been daydreaming. I lift up my tank top and a bruise is already starting to form. _UGH! Ow!_ "What the hell was that for?", I asked angrily.

"That was for not paying attention. Now what did I say before I kicked you?", he asked, expecting an answer. I honestly didn't know, so I made one up.

"Always throw your knives with you mind, not your hands.", I replied, hoping it had worked. Knives were always MY thing, and I had been practicing with them since I was little. I still remember that first day like yesterday. My parents made me walk to the training center by myself, stating the the car was only used for important dates, and events. I looked up and noticed my coach giving me a disapproving look, so I tried to answer again.

"Throwing a knife is an art. The goal is to make a splatter painting of the victim's body.", I sarcastically replied. This was just a quote I was using to make me seem like a better student. He looked unimpressed, and before I knew what hit me, he lunged at me. Having the small and fast figure I have, I jumped out of the way. At first I thought that Randall was just trying to scare me, but as the the fight got worse, and harder, I realized that he wanted me to fight back. So right as he lunged for the second time now I pivoted, grabbed my knife, and threw it into his calf. He then tripped, but he still came after me. I could tell that his leg wound was slowing him down, and making him weak, so I decided one more blow would be enough. He stumbled toward me again, and I was about to punch him, when I was pushed aside. I looked to my left to see the one and only person who would help me if this were a real fight. _Cato Mason._

Training Part Two - Cato

I look to my right and see Clove Hadley. She really is very pretty, although I would never admit it. I decide to help her out a little, and push her aside. Her coach is just getting here when the impact of my fist hits his jaw. Hard.

"Cato!", Clove screeches, "He was mine!", she glares angrily.

"I pick up one of her hands, and say, "But princess, we don't want your dainty finger getting hurt!" I only looks could kill, I thought when I saw her death stare. I start to chuckle, and am not so happy anymore when she punches me in the face. I run after her but she is fast. By the time I catch up, she moves to the left and kicks me in the gut. I double over in pain, and tackle her.

"I much stronger than you huh princess?", I say with a grunt.

"My name is Clove, Cato. Don't call me princess!", she spits at me.

When we realized that Randall is starting to wake up, I get off her. I don't want to get in trouble, and especially not with Coach Randall. I tell Clove goodbye, and head over to my coach, Coach Odius. We get started, and about halfway through the session, Clove and I get breaks at the same time. I'm excited to go talk to her, but I would never admit it. I walk to the lockers and she is drinking water. So, so am I.

She tries to walk by, but I step in front of her. She looks up and looks in my eyes. She looks sad, I guess the teasing can wait for another time. "What's wrong princess." I ask innocently.

"Please don't call me that.", she look impatient, like there was somewhere she really needed to go. She tried to step past me again, but I am much faster than her.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong, prin- Clover?" I started to get worried.

"Better, but were not there yet,", she smiled, "and nothing's wrong, I just have to get home before he- never mind. Just let me go."

"Ok Clover, but I'll be watching." I smiled at her,

"Ok Mom!" she said.

"Don't call me that!" I said while mocking her voice.

She smiled, and then left, with her leg brushing against mine. I swear I could feel the electricity. I quickly ran back to Coach Odius, to continue my training session.

Training Part Three - Clove

I had the strangest feeling in my stomach when I talked to Cato. It was almost as if peanut butter, and strawberry jelly met each other for the first time. When my leg accidentally touched his, it was like the two were mixing, creating the perfect concoction. It wasn't love, not yet. But if we did act on our feelings, it definitely could've been. But we live in district 2, so that isn't going to happen anytime soon.

In district 2, we don't have feelings. Or at least we don't show them. It's almost like we are not allowed to have feelings, everybody does, but we can't show them. Unless it has something to do for killing. For instance, we can love killing someone, but we can't just love someone. It shows signs of weakness, and inferiority.

Although I can't allow myself to "love" Cato, I think I might really be starting to like him. Over the past couple days, I allowed Cato and I to grow a little closer, and become friends. Although I knew him before the other day, when we touched I really started to notice him. I actually ended up getting pissed at myself over that for a number of reasons. For one, it was harder to get ready in the morning. I had never been self conscious until then, but when I realized that all I wore was a sports bra, and shorts to training, I became self conscious. I decided to bring a jacket to walk home in, and though it didn't cover my stomach, it covered my sides and back quite well. Another reason is well I don't know. I feel happy, but when I am happy, I tend to do things like blurt stuff out. Like what happened the other day. I was embarrassed and I didn't want him to find out.

Cato Training Part 4

Since the games are getting closer, the schedules are becoming more alike. This helps the trainers get in more time for searching more, and also more time to train and ready the next tribute. Clove and I get another break at the same time and go over to talk to her. She looks nervous and I can feel her tension. I try to lighten the mood. Clove always loved talking about murder mysteries. We used to find out who did them, and it was fun. Like a game. I'll try that. "Hey, Clove. There was a kid that was murdered the other night. I think that that Titus Bite did it. What do you think?" Nice. Very Subtle, I mutter in my head. I look at Clove waiting for an answer. Something in her face changes. Something clicks inside. She did it. I know she didn't kill him just to kill him. She would never do that. So he must've done something to harm her. I'm gonna find out what it is. Trying to play it cool, I look back at Clove. It seems something else has gotten her attention. I look behind me at what she is staring at. With fear in her eyes, she is looking at Nolan Riktor.

This brings back a memory. It was an extremely rare hot day here in two, and everyone was wearing less. I remember coming out of the house in a tank-top and shorts. I was talking with Nolan, and his best friend Bedford Ryker. We had just gotten out of a long history class about the dark days. Clove walk out in front of us, and out the door. She was wearing a tanktop, and very short shorts. Bedford said something along the lines of 'Damn, I wanna tap into that.', and everyone laughed. Except for me. I was mad at him for talking about Clove like that. After this flashback, I realize that Bedford was the victim in the murder. I look back to Clove, and she shivers, involuntarily. She runs out of the training center. I decide to follow her.

Clove Training Part 5

I run out of the training center. I hope Cato doesn't catch on, I really don't want to have to explain everything to him right now. I am almost down the street when I see a couple of boys walking toward me. Nevermind, I'll take the long way. I run fast so they won't catch up. I stop for a moment, and catch my breath. I am only a couple of houses away from my house. I straighten my back, and am about to take a step forward, when I feel a cold hand gently grab my arm. Before even thinking, I grab a knife out of my knee brace, turn around, and hold it to my offender's neck. It's just Cato. I drop the knife, and hug him.

"Clove, why did you kill Bedford?", he asks quietly. He looks intently with his piercing blue eyes into my piercing green ones. I have to tell him. He has to know the truth about what I did, and who I am. I suddenly get the urge to just spill my guts to him, but I must keep a level head. I notice Coach mandy watching me from across the street. Cato follows my eyes.

"Can we please discuss this somewhere else?" Without saying anything, he nods. We walk a long while to get to a lake near the boundaries of district 2. When we get there, we sit down, and he asks again.

"Please Clove, I want to help you. But how can I when I don't know what you need help with?" He says with sad eyes. His sad eyes are making me feel like I want to cry. I look away. He slowly grabs my chin and pulls it back, so I am looking at him.

"This whole thing started when I was six. My parents stopped sending money, home, and they cut all communication to me and my brother. Mason. We started becoming poor, so I started trying to help out Mason. Bedford found out about our issues. He told me that if I didn't meet him, that he would destroy Mason and I's reputations. I was forced to meet him."

I pause, and shiver. Cato gives me his jacket, and puts his arm around me. When I feel the contact, I tense up, but after realising that it's just Cato, I relax. I continue in a monotone voice, trying not to let my emotions get the best of me. "Bedford called me around six o'clock that day, right after training. He told me to meet him at an alley, and to tell no one where I was going. So I met him. He walked out of the shadows, and told me to take my jacket off. I told him it was cold out, but he forced me. He pulled a sword out from behind him, and tried to kill me." I stand up, because I'm tired, I don't want to explain the rest, and I just want to go home.

"Where are you going?" Cato asked, concern clear in his voice.

"Home. You can't tell anyone about me killing him. I need to be here for Mason. Without me, he'll be even worse off."

"At least let me walk you home."

"Fine." We walk for a while in a comfortable silence, before Cato finally decides to speak.

"Was that the first time you've ever killed someone?"

"Yes, but in a way it felt good. Ow I know that I'm even more prepared for my games next year."

"Why are you going into the games next year? You're only 16."

"I would be going this year, but Mason won't let me."

"Why?"

"Because I need money. You're only 17, why are you going in?"

"To prove to my parents that I'm not worthless." We get to my house, and I sigh.

"Thanks Cato. I really appreciate what you've done for me today." Just as I'm about to walk through the door, I turn around and say, "And for the record Cato, you're not worthless." I walk in, and close the door.


	2. The Reaping

**The Reaping Part 1 - Clove**

I wake up with a smile. But as soon as my happiness comes, it disappears. It's almost as if it is scared to stay for more than a few minutes. As I come to the realization that today is the reaping, I am filled with sorrow for the two tributes. As I come to my second realization of the day, that Cato is going this year, I feel a longing for him to stay.

I get out of bed and start getting ready. As much as I want to wear my usual sports bra, and shorts, I walk into my closet. I frantically search for something, and am wondering why I'm having a hard time deciding. I re-evaluate my options, and I quickly decide on a dress that is my favorite color. It is a green dress, that matches my eyes, and is short, and flowy. It is perfect to just barely hide my leg belt that holds 4 knives.

After getting ready, I am starving. I didn't eat anything for dinner last night since I lost my appetite, and I got home late. I go into the kitchen, and on my way to the fridge I see the time. It is 9:45, and the reaping starts at 10. If I am not there on-time, there will be some serious repercussions. Since it take about 15 minutes to get there, I have to leave now. I run out the door, and make a mental note to eat food when I get back.

I rush off to the square and get there with less than half a minute to spare. I give the population administers my blood, and make my way to the female 17 year olds section. I look over at Cato, and meet his gaze. I think he can tell that I'm worried about him, so he nods and mouths the words, 'everything is going to be ok, Clover'. As soon as I make out the words in my mind, our escort, Hestia, makes her way to the stage.

"Hello district 2! Aren't you so excited for the 74th Annual Hunger Games! I know I am!" _Actually, Hestia, I'm not. "_ As always! Male tributes first!" She shoves her hand into the jar, and swirls it around. She picks up a name, and calls out, "Brutte Dax!" But before Brutte can even make the realization that his name has been called, Cato shouts out.

"I volunteer as tribute." He runs to the stage, and excitedly shakes hand with Hestia. He suddenly calms down, and shoots one of his death stares at the cameras. He is definitely ready for the games.

"Congratulations Cato!", she pauses, "And now, for the ladies." She painstakingly makes the last few steps to the second glass bowl. "Amelia Hadley!" I gasp out in shock. She just called Cato's younger sister. Before thinking it through, I scream out "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute." I look to Amelia, and she looks scared, and sad. She is just twelve, and shouldn't be going to the games. I look over at her and nod. She knows that Cato and I are best friends. She looks sad, and it kills me. She shouldn't have been chosen. She is only 12 and has only been entered once.

 **The Reaping Part 2 - Cato**

I can't believe that Clove would do that for me. She makes her way to the stage, and I realize that only one of us can survive. It's either kill her, or die. And for the first time in my life, I don't want to win the games.

She looks very confident as she walks up to the stage, but I can see right through her. If you look close enough, you can see the fear and anxiety behind her eyes. She looked so pretty today, this shouldn't have happened to her, or to me, or to Amelia. The dress she is wearing matches her eyes. Her eyes, they sparkle, and when she stares at you, it's almost like she can see into your soul. I feel bad for her, but also for Amelia. Amelia and Clove are close, so I hope she doesn't realize that one of us will have to die.

After that, it's normal. We shake hands and go into the justice building for our goodbyes. I was going to tell Clove that I liked he during our goodbye. Now, I just hope that she doesn't kill me.

She was going to come say goodbye today, but now she is saying her own goodbyes. The only other person left is my sister. She runs in crying. We talk for a couple minutes, and then she asks a question I'm hoping to avoid. Gee, she really is smart. "Are you going to kill Clove?" She asks with a bit of uncertainty in her voice.

"Of course not. We are going to be allies, and a part of the career pack. You don't kill your allies, right?" I smile at her.

"You do if your the last ones left." She mutters anxiously.

"I'm not going to kill her, Amelia." I say while giving her a hug.

"What happens if you don't come home, Cato? Dad is never around. He didn't even come to say goodbye to you!" And once again, she starts to cry.

"Everything is going to be ok, I promise. You'll figure it out! You are smart, and beautiful. Everyone will be willing to help you!" I give her one last hug, and she makes her way out.

I never thought about that. Will Amelia be completely alone? It's not gonna happen, Clove or I will survive this, and I'm sure if it's Clove, then she will absolutely help Amelia.

 **The Reaping Part 3 - Clove**

Mason is about to leave, when Amelia rushes in. "Mason! Wait!" He turns around, and finds a little girl in my arms. "Her dad is a peacekeeper, and her mother is deceased. If Cato and I die, can you promise to take care of her?"

"Of course." He bends down, and looks at Amelia. Amelia looks up and runs to him. "What is your name, sweetheart?" I smile at the word. Mason used to always call me that when was about her age.

"Amelia Hadley" I reply. he looks at me with a new awareness of who this girl is. We stay like that for a couple minutes. I am sitting on the couch, and Mason is standing by the door, consoling Amelia. The peacekeepers come in, and my heart begins to race. I jump up, and run to hug Mason. "I love you. Please take care of her and yourself." I whisper. He nods, hugs me, and with that, he leaves.

I make my way out of the justice building, and see Cato walking toward the train. I can't look into his eyes, so I look down instead. I glance at him once, and he meets my gaze. I quickly look away, his deep blue eyes more than I can handle at the moment.

We finally make it to the train. Hestia is talking, but I'm not listening to what she's saying. After what seems like a ten minute speech, I turn and head to my room. I am in there for about ten minutes, when I hear muffled screaming. Then I hear a door slam. It must be Cato. I knew he would be pist, but isn't it better that he can kill his friend instead of his sister?

After a couple more minutes, I change into a sports bra and sweatpants, and head out of my room. As I pass the food table, I remember how hungry I was this morning, but now I have lost my appetite. I sit down on the couch, and wait, Wait for what? I think. I honestly don't know.

"What have I done?" I mumble to myself. Weakness, that's what I showed today. Too week to see Cato go off to the games, too week to face him now. After what I showed today, I'll be lucky if Cato even talks to me.

AN: I just want you guys to know that I've been working really hard on future chapters, and have even thought about starting a sequel to this story already. :) It is really hard for me to update on a schedule becaus ewhen I write, I write when I hae ideas and compassion, and I can't just force that to come on certain days. I really am trying to update fast, and hope you guys are willing to stick around to read this story. Please review. I have gotten quite a few veiws (to my surprise) and haven't gotten a single review yet. It inspires me to write faster, and it gives me more ideas. It's also really helpful because then I know if there are things I need to change, or even just weather you like the story so far or not. Which I hope you do. So please keep adding the fire to my flames :) , and may the odd be ever in your favor.

PS: (I forgot this part.) Also, I got a request to write something I didn't feel comfortable writing the other day, and when I nicely said no, the person attacked me and my stories. I tried to be very nice to the person, and even recomended other people they could ask for. He then basically just told me I ruined his life, and that I was a horrible person and I should go to hell. (I'm no trying t offend anyone with that word, but you should know that there are bad words in this story.) Back to the subject. So if you want someone to write something for you, please don't be rude to them, and treat them with respect, because we already write to please ourselves, AND the audience. Don't you think that If i was just in it to please me I wouldn't go through the trouble of posting? For all the hatefull things that person wrote to me, I wonder why I keep writing at all. Oh, right, now I remember, I write because it is something that I love to do, and just so you know, reviewing and commenting hurtful things won't change the way I feel about myself, my ideas or my writing. So just please don't hate on me, it won't benefit you, and it just makes me really angry, ^^^. :) 


End file.
